


gotta serve somebody

by forbala



Series: Sub Viktor [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (yuuri is cis male in this but i'm working on one where yuuri is afab and really does get pregnant, Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rimming, Service Submission, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Top Victor Nikiforov, Verbal Humiliation, Victor Nikiforov's Foot Fetish, but it doesn't make much of an appearance here, i live for crying viktor and crying during sex, no actual bondage and i hate myself for that, so i hope to get that up...someday), viktor is needy and desperate, yuuri's pregnancy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbala/pseuds/forbala
Summary: Viktor loves to take care of Yuuri. He really, really loves it.Viktor said, "I just want to do everything for you and give everything to you, and I want you to make me do that.""So...you want me to boss you around, for sex stuff and not sex stuff, and make you serve me?""Yes! Exactly!"





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A little degradation/slut talk but nothing too intense I think. There is one little thing about Yuuri controlling Viktor, you might check the end note if you're sensitive to that kind of topic. 
> 
> Title from Bob Dylan's "Gotta Serve Somebody." I like the Natalie Cole cover.

It was after practice one day when Viktor brought it up. They'd spent long hours at his St. Petersburg rink, and then longer at Madame Lilia's studio, Yuuri dancing for her and letting her fold him into impossible shapes and angles. Viktor had had to excuse himself a few times to get a grip on his lust. He had shuddered to think what Lilia would do if Viktor jumped his husband right there in the ballet studio, in front of her no less. So, when they were settled at home in the bath, letting the warm water draw out the tension from their muscles, Viktor brought it up.

"Yuuri," he asked, nosing close to his husband, curling around him and kissing his neck.

"Mm?" he hummed indulgently.

"You know I love you so much."

Yuuri tensed in his arms, no doubt concerned about this line of conversation. "Yeah..."

"And you know I love your Eros."

Yuuri nodded and hummed, tipping his head down to avoid eye contact. So sweet.

"And I love to spoil you."

"Yes... What are you after, Viktor?" Yuuri asked, his voice muffled and half spoken into the water.

"Well," Viktor went on. He paused to kiss Yuuri's neck. "I want to try something. I want...I want you to be in charge. To make me do it."

Yuuri turned to face him, then. He brushed his hand through Viktor's hair and looked directly into his eyes. "Make you do what, exactly? You have to be clear, Viktor."

"See, you're already so good at bossing me around! Don't pout, darling Yuuri, I love it. That's what I want you to do. I want you to make me please you. Or not even sex stuff, you can make me do chores or something. I just want to do everything for you and give everything to you, and I want you to make me do that."

"So...you want me to boss you around, for sex stuff and not sex stuff, and make you serve me?"

"Yes! Exactly!" Viktor kissed Yuuri's adorable nose and smiled wide at him.

"So you want to do that all the time?" Yuuri asked.

"Oh! Oh no, not all the time. Just sometimes."

Yuuri sighed and looked relieved. A 24/7 master/slave relationship would not suit either of them, nevermind the practical conflict of being coach/student. "In that case," Yuuri said, smiling now in that soft yet predatory way he had which set Viktor's veins on fire, "Vitya, wash my hair." His voice was commanding, not mean but firm and with the clear expectation of immediate obedience.

Viktor shuddered and swallowed down a whimper. "Yes, _zolotse_ , happily."

And that's how it began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now on to the porn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I originally opened with Yuuri saying okaeri when he should have said tadaima (I'm home), okaeri being the response. Now corrected.

_Months later..._

"Vitya, _tadaima_!" Yuuri called as he opened the apartment door, canvas grocery bags on one arm. He stepped just inside, closed and locked the door, and waited.

It was only a moment before Viktor ran in and immediately knelt at his feet, smiling up at him. "Welcome home, _zolotse_."

Yuuri looked him over, seeing exactly what he expected: Viktor wearing a negligee of black lace, matching panties, and a short, frilly, white apron around his waist. His legs and feet were bare. Yuuri extended his arm holding the grocery bags and said, "Take these to the kitchen. Put them on the counter for now."

Viktor nodded shortly, stood, and did as he was told, and Yuuri admired the view of his backside framed by the heart-shaped cut out in the panties.

When Viktor returned, he knelt again and asked, " _Zolotse_ , may I take off your shoes?" Yuuri nodded and Viktor proceeded to do so, slow and tender and caressing, then set them neatly on the shoe shelf by the door. He then peeled off Yuuri's socks and set them on the floor. "Your coat next, sir?" Again, Yuuri nodded. Viktor stood and pulled his coat gently away, putting it in the closet. 

When he returned, Yuuri stopped him from kneeling again, pulled him into an embrace. He stroked Viktor's back with both hands, moving down to cup his firm ass and squeeze. 

"Did you do your chores, Vitya?" He asked, pulling back but not releasing his husband. 

Viktor nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, _zolotse_. I cleaned the whole kitchen. Will you check that I did okay?"

Yuuri nodded silently, released his hold on Viktor's ass, and moved through the kitchen, examining every surface, every corner, even the drawer pulls. "Yes, very good, Vitya." He looked back to see Viktor smiling proudly, and flushing as well. His boy loved doing a good job for Yuuri and loved even more when Yuuri praised him for it. "Put away the groceries and then come see me. I'll be in the living room." Yuuri turned and walked away without checking that Viktor understand or heard.

He went into the living room to see Makka sleeping on the couch. He smiled and sat with her, waking her up and petting her, let her climb into his lap. While she chewed on a rope, he turned on the TV and brought up a music channel, letting Russian pop fill the air around him. 

Only a few minutes later, Viktor returned from the kitchen and knelt by Yuuri's feet. "You're finished with the groceries?" Yuuri confirmed.

"Yes, sir, _zolotse_."

"Mm, good. Would you like to work some more, pretty boy?" Yuuri asked, his voice only just beginning to dip lower.

Viktor sucked in a quick breath, nodded rapidly, said, "Please, _zolotse_ , I want to. May I please?"

"Very well, then. My feet are sore."

Viktor's eyes lit up even more, his face flushing a deep pink. "Should I massage them?" When Yuuri nodded, Viktor reached for the cushion and basket beside the couch, put the cushion under his knees, and opened the basket lid. " _Zolotse_ , would you like lavender lotion today? Or oranges, maybe?"

"Hmm. I feel like the jasmine lotion right now." Yuuri flexed his feet while Viktor grabbed the correct bottle and pumped some lotion into his hands. He took Yuuri's left foot first, pulled it into his lap, and began to massage.

Yuuri leaned back and sighed deeply. Viktor was very good at this and Yuuri loved it, though not nearly as much as his husband did. He let himself relax as Viktor massaged each toe, moved down to the ball of his foot to dig in sharply, spent a long time on the arch, and finally made it back to the heel. He went on, moving up Yuuri's calf under the pants leg, only stopping when he reached the back of Yuuri's knee where it met the couch. Then he moved to the other foot and repeated the process.

Yuuri was beginning to space out a little by the time Viktor finished. He had to shake away the drowsiness and look down at Viktor, his face flushed and his hands a little greasy from the thick lotion, his lips just parted and his eyes going glazed. Yuuri smiled down at him, a little warm and a little predatory, sat up fully. "Thank you, Vitya, that's very good. Wipe your hands and carry me to bed." Yuuri dislodged Makkachin (she huffed and moved down the couch) while Viktor wiped his hands, then reached out for Viktor to pick him up. Viktor did, Yuuri's legs wrapping around his waist and Yuuri kissing his neck the whole way to the bedroom. Viktor deposited Yuuri gently on the bed and waited.

"Lock the door. Then sit with me on the bed." Watching him do this, Yuuri could see he was truly out of himself now, just a vessel waiting to serve Yuuri, having no free and independent will or thought, needing instruction in all things. Good.

"Vitya," Yuuri said, cupping his cheek with his hand and looking into his eyes. "What would you like today? You're being such a good boy, what reward would you like?"

Viktor took a moment to process the question, so deep was he in obedient sub space, but he finally answered. "Haven't...um, haven't earned it yet, _zolotse_."

"We'll get there. Tell me what you want and I'll decide if you've earned or how you'll earn it."

Viktor visibly relaxed--he didn't like decisions or rewards for nothing. " _Zolotse_ , sir, I want to fuck you. Please, may I?"

"Mmm, yes, I think we can do that." Yuuri smiled and petted through Viktor's hair. "Undress me."

Viktor reached first for Yuuri's sweater, peeled it up and over his head slowly, set it on the bed. Then the thin tee underneath. He knelt and worked on Yuuri's trousers and boxer briefs next. Yuuri enjoyed the feel of Viktor's fingers brushing over his softened feet. Finally nude, Yuuri said, "I'm going to go clean up. Put my clothes in the hamper and when I return, I want you laying down on the bed. I'm going to ride your face. And get the lube out."

Yuuri watched Viktor shiver and a deep feeling of satisfaction and possession pooled in his belly. Yes, Viktor was his and his alone. Yuuri had stolen him away from the world and he would never release him now. 

Returning from the bathroom a few minutes later, Yuuri found Viktor laying in the bed on his back, the bottle of lube in one hand and other fisted tightly in his neglige, as if he could barely resist laying still and not touching himself. Yuuri smiled again, dark and proud; his boy was well-trained.

"Such a good boy, my Vitya. Look at you, ready and waiting for me, and not touching yourself. You're such a needy slut, hm, you could get off just from the thought of me riding your face?"

There was a choked noise first, then Viktor spoke as if there were knives in his lungs. "Yes, _zolotse_ , I'm so slutty and hungry. Want to eat you out so bad, sir."

"That's good, darling," Yuuri told him, straddling Viktor's hips, stroking hands over his chest and following by scooting up, ever closer to his face. "Look at this strong jaw, what a perfect seat it will make for me." Viktor whined, Yuuri turned rapidly and hovered with his ass inches from Viktor's face, facing Viktor's feet. "And I get to watch your pretty cock cry while you eat me out. Are you ready, Vitya?"

"Please," Viktor begged, but it was really more of a ragged breath. Yuuri sat down, supporting himself with his powerful thighs so as not to suffocate his husband.

The first lick was strong and broad and Yuuri groaned, long and low. "So good, darling, so good for me. You can touch me, Vitya, touch all you like."

Viktor's hands stroked all over Yuuri's thighs and belly and hips while he licked voraciously in and around Yuuri's hole. Yuuri watched Viktor's panties get wet and dark, his hips shifting in desperate need, unable to keep himself still but trying anyway. Yuuri kept praising Viktor, rocking his hips, resting his hands on Viktor's gorgeous tits and squeezing every now and again. When Yuuri was pretty thoroughly tongue-fucked and edging closer to his end, he pinched Viktor's nipple and said, "Fuck, I'm gonna come." Viktor hummed and kept licking. Yuuri fisted himself quickly and came, spurting all over Viktor's pretty lace lingerie. Viktor licked him through it, gently, softly.

When he recovered, Yuuri dismounted and turned to face him again. "Fuck. Beautiful," he praised. Viktor's face was totally red now and there were tears starting to well in his eyes. He was gasping heavily, hands loose and resting on the bed by his head, dropped weakly when Yuuri moved away. "My perfect slut. You're so good for me, Vitya, just perfect." Viktor rightly sobbed at this and sat up on his elbows to look at Yuuri.

" _Zolotse_ , please, I can't take it anymore. I have to come or I'll die."

Yuuri reached out and gripped his chin, sharp and lightning-fast. When he spoke, his voice was cold and dark. "You'll do as I say, nothing less. You'll come or die at my command. Understood?"

Viktor sobbed again and nodded, chanting "yes sir" over and over again. 

Yuuri pet through his hair, sweet again. "I know, baby, it's so tough for you. Just be good a little longer and I'll give you your reward, hm? Okay, get the lube and stretch me out." Yuuri lay on his back beside Viktor, propped his hips up on a pillow, and spread his legs. Viktor wasted no time, slicking his fingers and tracing one around his rim, feeling it flutter and waiting for it to relax before dipping inside. He quickly moved to two, then three, since Yuuri was already pretty well relaxed and loose. He grazed against Yuuri's prostate a few times, but mostly focused on stretching per Yuuri's instructions. 

"Mm, perfect, darling. Okay, that's enough. You've done so well, baby, now you'll have your reward. Fuck me the way you like, Vitya, and come when you want to. You deserve it, my good boy."

Yuuri saw Viktor reach into his panties and pinch the base of his cock and heave a desperate breath. This wouldn't last long but that was okay. 

Viktor peeled his panties down just past his balls, then paused and looked up to Yuuri. "Should I stay dressed? Or get naked, _zolotse_?"

Yuuri reached for him, pulled the apron loose, and pulled Viktor in by the back of his neck. "Like this is perfect, Vitya. Go ahead now."

And he did.

He slid in slowly, gasping and shuddering the whole time until he was fully sheathed. Yuuri groaned, grunted, shifted. "So good. Give it to me, Vitya, give me everything you have."

Viktor, crying, fucked into him over and over again, hard, arrhythmic, sloppy. Yuuri held him close with legs and arms, let loose praise freely, biting his neck and shoulder intermittently. It wasn't long until Viktor began to shake; Yuuri urged him on, voice sweet as honey. "That's it, Vitya, yes. Give me your come, I want it. Fill me up. Fuck me so good and fill me so much I have to get pregnant."

Viktor shouted as he came. Yuuri stroked his hair and back as he shuddered through it. When he finally returned to awareness, Yuuri urged him up but didn't let him pull out. "Keep me plugged up, Vitya, and jerk me off. Let me watch you while I come."

His face looking totally wrecked, Viktor did so, jerking Yuuri perfectly, just the way he liked it. Yuuri tensed and come over his own belly, clenched his ass around Viktor's soft, tender cock, loved the weak whimper Viktor let out as he did so.

After, Yuuri cleaned them up, tending gently to Viktor and kissing him all over as he did so, chaste little pecks. When they were both clean, he rubbed light, cucumber-scented lotion all over Viktor until he was practically a puddle on the bed. Only then did Yuuri climb in bed and hold his husband close.

"How do you feel, Viktor?"

"Mmm, so good, _moya lyubov_. That was perfect."

Yuuri kissed his temple. "I'm so glad. I love you, Viktor, I love you so much. You're always so good for me. I'm so glad I can give you this."

"Thank you, Yuuri. I love you too. Love...you...mm." He drifted to sleep in Yuuri's arms, curled up with his head tucked into Yuuri's neck, and Yuuri fell a little more in love. He tucked the covers in around them and settled in to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: Viktor says he'll die if he doesn't come and Yuuri tells him he'll only die if Yuuri gives permission. Everything they do has been done and discussed before, it's not their first rodeo for anything in this fic.


End file.
